


santa is coming tonight, and i want a car, and i want a life

by reject_mikeyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anime Watching, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Phantastic, Sharing a Bed, They just basically fluff around all day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even better, nice nice, they take a bath too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_mikeyy/pseuds/reject_mikeyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its christmas, and dan and phil are domestic and fluffy as always. they dont want to go out, cosy bath cuddling ensues. basically just tooth rotting christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	santa is coming tonight, and i want a car, and i want a life

**Author's Note:**

> title from My Christmas List by Simple Plan
> 
> shameless plug of my favorite anime near the end, Princess Jellyfish, available on Netflix
> 
> this is literally just self-indulgant fluff
> 
> thanks for being a part of my own personal cuddly hell

Dan’s eyes fluttered open at exactly 6:23 AM on this, the most important of days. He rolled over, adjusting to the light. He would normally suppress the urge to be awake, and turn back into the warm cocoon of his boyfriend and his blankets, but today was a special day. It was Christmas. Christmas 2014 had been something highly anticipated in the Howell-Lester household. Just a few months earlier, Dan and Phil had finally agreed to sit down and talk about them. They had been snuggling and cuddling and not talking about it for years now, they had become experts at this dance, between the two of them. A few drunken kisses, and a few sober kisses led to Dan toddling over to Phil’s room in the middle of the night wrapped in a blanket, uneasy of mind. And they talked it out, deciding that since they already loved each other, they should be a couple. This was their first official Christmas season as a couple, and it was added stress for Dan to try to think of a boyfriend-y present, not just something you’d get your no-homo roommate. 

He had gone shopping with Louise, and picked up some Portal 2 bookends, the Deluminator from Harry Potter, and 4 PacMan nightlights, one for each of the ghosts. He had also picked up a nice vanilla scented candle and a matching bath bomb, at Louise’s request and suggestion, for Phil to have a relaxing bath (Dan optional.) He just hoped Phil liked them. 

Back to the subject at hand, Dan looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Even in sleep, Phil had awful posture, slumping down to bury his face in Dan’s chest, even though he was normally the big spoon. His smushed face was warm above Dan’s bare heartbeat, and his warm breath fanned out over Dan’s arm. He squirmed a little, escaping his arm from Phil’s grasp, and in response to this, Phil woke up, yawning and stretching his back a little. He pulled away from Dan a bit and smiled, Dan smiling back at him. Dan spoke first.

“G’morning.” He said, and Phil smiled wider.

“S’Christmas, you know.” He informed the other man, and Dan nodded.

“Do we have to go do presents? M’scared you won’t like them.” He said, putting his head on Phil’s chest and listening to him breathe. Phil chuckled a little and it made Dan’s head shake.

“Course I’ll like them, you git.” He said, voice barely above a whisper. Dan had a brief thought to why they were whispering, before he just decided he didn’t want to break the atmosphere, and continued to talk quietly. 

“But what if you don’t. What if you think they’re weird, I knew it was a bad idea, oh, God, I-” Phil took Dan’s worrying hands in his, and kissed them. 

“Hey, I know I’ll love it. Because it came from you, and I love you, so I have to love it. Now let’s go open some presents, okay?” Phil said, and Dan nodded, head still against Phil’s chest.

“Okay. You have to get up if we’re going to open presents, love.” Phil coaxed, and Dan nodded again, sliding out of his blanket cocoon. He sat down in front of the tree while Phil put the kettle on for some morning tea. Dan fiddled with the fire until it burned bright and warmed the room. Phil walked two steaming mugs of tea into the living room and placed them on the floor next to the sofa. 

“So,” he started. “Whose is whose?” They separated gifts into piles of Dan and Phil, and ‘For the Apartment.’ They decided that Phil would go first, and Dan would follow, then vice versa.

The apartment got a lovely bath mat and a set of hand towels, along with a new water boiler for tea. Phil opened his nightlights and his Deluminator, showing reactions of genuine excitement and thanks, to Dan’s relief. Dan got the box set of Scott Pilgrim books, and a case for his phone that had one of those little water games you play at the dentist built into the back. Phil opened his bookends, and was about to kiss Dan as a thank you for his gifts, when Dan stopped him. 

“Okay, I got you something else, like, I’m not sure you’re going to like it, but Lou said I should buy it, and I know you like smelly stuff, so I thought I’d just get it. I know it’s kind of girly, but I dunno, I just thought...you can return it if you don’t want it, or just give it to Zoe or something.” He held out the wrapped candle and bath bomb, and Phil took it quickly, tearing at the wrapping. He smelled the candle and the bomb, putting them down on the floor to tackle Dan into a hug.

“You’re such a goof, of course I like them. I think I’ll use them today, in fact.” He kissed Dan’s temple and sat them back up.

“I, uh, I have another gift for you too. Like I know this is kind of weird,” Phil started, but Dan interrupted him.

“I just gave you a bath bomb, Phil. We’re grown men exchanging bath bombs. There can’t be anything weirder than that.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, no, this is serious.” He said, and Dan’s features drew together, wondering what this ‘serious present’ could be. “I know we haven’t been actually dating for a long time, but like, I feel like we have been together for years already, we just haven’t known it yet. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, you big weirdo, and this isn’t like, me proposing to you or anything, but maybe it’s just a promise.” He pulled a box out from under the couch, and opened it. Inside was a replica of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings. Dan almost laughed, because who else would get a One Ring promise ring? He took a deep breath, smiled, and nodded. Phil launched himself at Dan, placing kisses on his cheeks and nose, and then on his thin, kind of chapped lips. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll promise, I’ll whatever, I’ll be yours.” Dan said in between kisses, and Phil got up to put the gifts on the dining table.

“We have to go to my parents’ for lunch and your parents’ for tea, so we’ve got to start getting ready.” He said as he stood. Dan groaned.

“Nooooooo!” He said, spreading out on the floor, and Phil put his hands on his hips.

“You know, when I said I was gonna have a bath, you know you were invited.” He said, before grabbing his bath bomb and candle and walking off to the bathroom, Dan standing and following him silently.

\------

The two men relaxed in the bath for around an hour before a phone call snapped them out of their dreaming.

“Hello?” Dan answered from his place in between Phil’s legs, leaning up into a sitting position to talk on the phone without dropping it in the bath. Phil’s mom was cheerily speaking on the other line.

“Hello, Danny, just wanted to make sure you boys were awake, you should be leaving soon to be at ours for lunch, you know.” Phil’s mum said brightly, Dan began to speak, when Phil started to pepper kisses on his shoulders from behind him.

“H-Hi, (Phil’s mums name), yeah, we’re coming over still. We’re just getting ready now.” Phil started to suck a mark into Dan’s shoulder, and Dan’s breath hitched. 

“Okay, just wanted to make sure you were awake, hah!” She laughed, and Dan choked out a chuckle in response. “Would be a shame for you to miss lunch, I’ve been slaving all day for you hungry boys!” She said, and Dan bit his lip as Phil bit down on his neck. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there in a bit! B-bye!” He hung up just before Phil moved to the spot behind his ear, and he let out a low noise from the back of his throat.

“Don’t turn me on like that when I’m on the phone to your mum, Phil.” Dan scolded, but his mouth shut when Phil’s hands wrapped around his front to pull him back against his chest, sucking harder on his neck. Dan turned over in Phil’s lap, and Phil moved so their lips were against each others.’ They kissed lazily for a while, Dan fidgeting in Phil’s lap a little. He moved to get up, and accidentally pushed his crotch into Phil’s, causing Phil to cough and moan in surprise. 

“Dan, oh god, babe.” Phil said, trying to pull Dan’s hips back towards his as he tried to stand. 

“Nope, we’ve got to go to your mum’s.” Dan said, and he stepped out of the tub, shaking his hips a little, walking to get a towel. He could feel Phil’s eyes on him as he got a towel from the drawer, and dried himself off.

“C’mon Phil, we have to leave.” He called again from the hallway, and finally heard Phil sloshing around, getting out of the bath grumbling.

\---------------------

The two men walked in the door and huffed and puffed their way up the stairs to their apartment late that night. Their parents’ houses had been fun, but definitely draining. Dan’s mum had been curious about the ring on his hand, and Phil’s mum didn’t even know they had finally come to their romantic senses yet, albeit she probably suspected something when the two were caught slow-dancing in the kitchen to the Perry Como Christmas album after dessert. 

Dan brushed his teeth in a hurry, and half-heartedly threw on his christmas jumper to sleep in, knowing he’d end up throwing it off halfway through the night, when Phil arrived in his room.

“Mine or yours?” he asked, and Dan shrugged.

“Mine, s’darker in here.” He didn’t know how much sense that made, but the amount of light that Phil’s room gave off in the morning was not something he was interested in at the moment. Phil nodded, and walked back out of the room to get his computer. Dan set up a nest in his duvet, knowing this was going to go the same way it went every night, and sat down, leaving room for Phil.

Phil returned and turned on his computer, shutting off the lights. He and Dan huddled in bed, watching Phil type the n-e-t-f-l- before the auto-fill completed the rest. Phil set up Princess Jellyfish while Dan looked at him like he was insane. 

“Seriously? I thought we were going to watch an action-packed, real af anime, what happened to that?” Dan asked.

“What? This is real af, I promise. This is real quality entertainment.” Phil argued.

“Sure, Philip, a nerd getting sass lessons from a not-gay drag queen. That’s totally a plausible thing that could absolutely happen to anyone.” But he was quiet and swallowed his qualms as soon as the opening sequence started, wanting to make Phil happy. He looked over at his boyfriend, and smiled at the way the computer reflected off of his glasses, showing a smaller version of Tsukimi and her friends. Thats all Dan ever wants, is Phil to be happy. He loves Phil, he thinks. He thinks he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> god that had like no plot whatsoever im so sorry


End file.
